Communication systems are available which provide walkie-talkie-like functionality or similar half-duplex voice functionality which may take the form of PTT™ (Push-to-Talk™) over a dispatch service, PTT™ over cellular (PoC) services (part of the OMA standard), or otherwise. When referred to herein, walkie-talkie-like functionality and half-duplex voice functionality are to be taken generally to mean any network delivered voice communication functionality which at any one time is capable of transmitting voice communication from a talking or transmitting party's device to a listening or receiving party's device, but cannot simultaneously transmit voice communication from the receiving party's device to the talking party's device, while the talking party's device is transmitting voice to the receiving party's device. During an active PTT™ session or dispatch call session, only one user device (the “talker's” device) participating in the session may be designated as the transmitting or talking device at any one time. A user device gains the role of transmitting device by requesting the talk/transmit channel from the network and by being granted the talk/transmit channel by the network. While a talker's device is in possession of the transmit channel (during a talk period), all of the other devices (listeners' devices) in the active dispatch call session are in listener mode and cannot transmit voice until the transmitting device requests the network to terminate the talk period and release the talk/transmit channel. Times during which the talk/transmit channel is not occupied are idle periods. In standard implementations of PTT™, the user interface of, for example, a mobile device, includes a PTT™ button to allow the user to control the sending of requests to acquire and release the talk/transmit channel, these requests being sent over a logical control channel to the network.
An example of a system providing PTT™ functionality as part of its dispatch services is the iDEN™ system of Motorola™. Other example systems which can provide such PTT™ services are 1xRTT CDMA, UMTS, GSM/GPRS, and TDMA. Push-to-talk™ service may be provided as an optional half-duplex service over existing network systems which also provide for full-duplex communication, or may be provided as a service over network systems which provide only half-duplex communication.